Surviving
by Sportin' Purple Neck Pillows
Summary: Ashayla Parker. That's my name. Living my life without problems was my goal, but now being stuck with him. Well let's just say my goal's changed. He's a large problem itself, and as for my new goal. It's surviving.
1. Introducing Ashayla

**Author's Notes: Well, this is my attempt at an X-Men story. It is my first, so I hope you all like it. Thanks a bunch. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. **

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Yes, I've come to know this place quite well. I should considering I've lived here for the past four years of my life.

Before I get ahead of myself, I'll tell you a bit about me. Well, for starters, I'm rather plain. No long flowing golden locks, long bronze legs, let's just shorten this list up and say, I'm not exactly model material.

As for my powers, I feel that they could be a bit more impressive. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, they're not bad, just not the strongest out there.

And as of how I got here? Just like the others, Professor Xavier. No, I didn't blow up a building or almost kill anyone. Really, I'm nothing special.

I'm just your average, everyday mutant, trying to live her life with the least amount of problems as possibly. Or well, that's what my previous goal had been before Ms. Munro decided to partner me with him. As of now, my new goal is to just make it to eighteen, and I have a feeling that goal is going to be a lot harder to reach.

I guess I've already told you too much, so for now I bid thee good day. Oh god, now I sound like an old Englishman.

My name is Ashayla Lynn Parker, and this is my story.


	2. Partners

**Author's Notes: Alrighty. Well, here's the first chapter to my story. Hope you all like it =) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. **

**

* * *

**

"Shay." A light pressure was added to my shoulder as someone tried to wake me up. "Shayla, it's time to-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm up." I grumbled out as my eyes opened to see my roommate, Kitty, standing over me.

She sent me a large grin before skipping off to her side of the room. No joke, she skipped, how could someone be that happy, this early?

Bringing my hands above my head I stretched out my sleepy limbs then proceeded to get out of my warm bed. As soon as my feet touched the cold floor I was almost tempted to jump back into my warm blankets. But I knew I'd only be drug back out.

Sighing to myself I stood and made my way to my closet. Okay, I may not be a model, or a preppy chick, but I do try to look somewhat presentable. So choosing an outfit is a problem most girls have.

"Hey Shay?"

Poking my head out from my closet I gave my roommate my attention. "Yes, Kit?"

She was sitting on her bed and had a thoughtful look on her face. That was not normal. "I've just been having these weird- ah never mind."

I grabbed the first outfit I saw and prayed it wasn't horrible before coming out and going around to stand in front of the girl. "No Kit, what's up?"

She looked up at me and gave me a look I couldn't make out. "I've just been having a weird feeling. Like-"

Stopping there she turned and looked out the window. I waited a moment for her to continue, but she didn't. Reaching out I put a hand on her arm. "Like what?"

Her head shot over to me, and from the look on her face, I think she forgot I was there in the first place. "Oh, um. Just like something's going to happen, you know?" I didn't. "But, it's probably nothing. Just stress from homework and all. I heard you guys are going to be getting a big project today."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I sure hoped so anyway. "And yes, we are, I am actually kind of scared. She said she was going to choose partners. I hope I get Peter."

"Peter!" The large guy about a floor below stopped and attempted to look for me. I continued my way and stopped halfway down the stairs. He looked down the hall he was walking and I started laughing. He turned around and looked up at me as I was putting my leg over the railing. "Catch."

A look of panic passed over his face briefly before he braced himself to catch me. I felt the air whip around me as I fell before I landed heavily in his arms. I laughed and draped my arms around his neck. He was as happy, actually he was looking down at me with a frown. "You trust in me way too much."

The grin was still glued to my face as I leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. His from was still in place as I got down from his strong hold. "What's for breakfast?"

We continued down the hall he was heading down before I called out for him. He didn't answer me, but I could have sworn I heard him mutter something along the lines of, "She'll be the death of me." I couldn't help but grin wider.

Bobby and Rogue were already in the kitchen as we entered and seemed to be in a deep conversation. They instantly stopped upon seeing us.

"Hey Shay, how'd you sleep?" Rogue asked.

I crossed the room and walked around the counter taking a seat on the stool next to her. I briefly looked out the large window behind us and saw the sunshiny day awaiting us. Ugh. "I slept fine. How can Kitty be so happy in the morning?"

Bobby let out a laugh and Rogue just smiled. "She's just a happy person."

Scoffing I rolled my eyes. "Me too, just not in the morning. It's not normal."

Bobby let out another chuckle. "Shay, we're not normal."

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant." I said to him.

At that moment Peter placed a bowl of cereal in front of me before taking the seat beside me. "Eat sunshine, then you'll be a happier person."

Of course Bobby thought this was hilarious, and even Rogue let out a little laugh. "Oh ha ha. You're hysterical Peter."

"I'd have to agree with tin man." A different voice cut in.

All of their eyes shot to the entrance of the kitchen. I didn't need to look though, I already knew who it was. "Shut up, John."

His laugh echoed through the room. "Point proven."

Alright look. I'm a good kid. Good student. Don't cuss, don't get in trouble, and generally get along with all. But there is an exception to all of this, and that would be the arrogant male standing in front of me. He is a jerk, has no respect for authority, and is just completely unlikable in my eyes.

The others don't exactly feel the same. They can at least tolerate him.

"Look, classes haven't even started yet. Let's not do this now." Bobby said trying to defuse the situation before it starts.

"I'm not doing anything. I just came to get my breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day after all. Right Ele?" I lifted my head and saw him looking straight at me with a smirk on that face of his.

"Of course." I answered. Peter was watching me from the corner of his eye. He was most likely waiting for me to do something, then he'd step in. "I'm not hungry Peter. We should get to class."

I stood up from my stool and started walking out of the room. As I was walking by John his smirk widened. "Don't leave on my account."

Ignoring him I continued out of the room, but not before hearing Bobby. "Do you have to be such an ass?"

"Why yes, I do." Was his smug reply.

Then Rogue. "Why? She's a good girl."

"I know."

I didn't hear anymore as I walked out of earshot. A moment later Peter was at my side grabbing my arm to stop me. "Don't let him get to you Shay."

Sighing I laid my head against his chest. "I know. I just, can't stand the guy."

He let out his own sigh before I felt him place his large hand on my head. "I know, we all do. He's just not worth it Shay. He's a loser."

No response came from me. I couldn't call him a loser, he wasn't. He just wasn't my cup of tea, and he knew it, it was almost like he fed off of getting me mad.

"Alright Shay, come on, let's go to class." I nodded and pulled away. He placed his arm around my shoulder and led the way to our first class.

"Pst, Parker." I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes forward. "I know you hear me." Just ignore him Ashayla. He'll leave you alone. Who am I kidding? This was John. "Don't ignore me."

Letting out a growl I whipped around in my seat and glared at the Pyro. "What?"

He leant back in his seat and kicked his feet up on his desk as a smirk spread across his face. "Rawr tiger. Retract the claws. I was just going to ask you for a pencil."

Letting my eyes wander over his face I searched for a sign of him messing with me. The smirk didn't leave his face. Deciding against myself I turned around and picked up my bag. Shifting through the mess I finally came up with a pencil. I turned around and held it out to John.

His eyes fell to the pencil before going back to my face, before dropping his feet from the desk and leaning forward, a little too close for my liking. Eyes still on my face he plucked the pencil my hand. "Thanks."

I didn't say anything, but hurriedly turned around and faced the front of the class where Ms. Munro was talking about our new project. My eyes drifted over to my friends, Rogue, Bobby, and Peter were sitting on the opposite side of the room. I had arrived late after lunch and had to take the last available seat, coincidently, right in front of John. Peter had been shooting me apologetic looks all period.

Ms. Munro had just got done explaining the project and was going to start calling out partners, I really hoped I got Peter. And if not Peter, I'd prefer Bobby or Rogue. "Okay everyone, remember your partners, and no, you cannot switch so don't even try." This had a few laughs throughout the room.

"So, what if they absolutely cannot stand each other? Do they still have to be partners?" A girl in the back asked as she sent another girl on the opposite side of the room a dirty look.

"Yes, Anna. You do still have to be partners." Ms. Munro stood up from her desk and walked around to the front. "You are mutants. You need to stick together and learn to work together. These are going to be the people who will be there for you when there's trouble, you don't want to make enemies with your own kind. Trust me."

There were a few more laughs from her speech. Personally I thought it was a little too, I don't know, pointed.

"First pair, Rogue and Bobby." Ms. Munro called out.

There was a groan from the back and a mock cough saying, "Fixed."

She ignored it and continued. After a few more names I looked over to Peter and he sent me an encouraging smile. I tried to give one back. It was finally down to the last few people. Them being, Peter, a guy named Tyler whose power is X-ray vision, he's quite the douche, he almost has John beat and then of course, John himself, along with me. "Alright. Then there is Peter and-," I crossed my fingers. Please say Ashayla, please say Ashayla. "Tyler."

No, that cannot be right. That means that, no. Peter was now looking at me with wide eyes and he looked almost angry. Bobby and Rogue were looking at me with worried looks. I did my best to send them a smile, but I think it came out more as a grimace.

"That means the last pair is Ashayla and John. Okay, now that you know your partners, remember, this is an important project. It is important that you work together. Attempting this project on your own will most likely lead to failure, but most importantly, have fun."

A moment later hot breath brushed my ear and I jerked with a start. "Looks like we'll have lots of fun." John whispered to me. "Partner."

I'm going to die.

* * *

**A.U: As said previously. This is the first official chapter. So please, review and let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch. Love-SPNP**


End file.
